Love Because Of An Incident
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: Kazune confesses his love when a certain incident happens to Karin!Read to find out more!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Love Because Of An Incident!

**Decliner: **I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 1

Himeka,Karin,and Kazune walked to school,well,Himeka walked normally,but Kazune had to drag Karin to school since she was so tired from her morning training.

Today,the threesome had gym period first,and they were going swimming!Since this is their first time going swimming,Himeka and Kazune didn't know if Karin could do well in water.

Unfortunately,Karin **DID** **NOT** **KNOW** **HOW** **TO** **SWIM!!!**

When Karin was little,she fell in a wave pool and almost drowned!Ever since then,she waded in the shallow end.

When it was time to practice swimming,Karin walked over to the shallow end.

Himeka and Kazune was shocked at this action,but went over to her side to ask why she didn't go to the deep end,where the class were practicing but,she didn't answer.

Himeka and Kazune persuaded her to go to the deep end and Karin agreed,but only if they stuck together.

The threesome reached the deep end and Karin went into the pool first.Unfortunately,the deep end was not a place that anyone in 7th grade could stand in...So Karin started drowning.Himeka,who was supposed to go into the pool 2nd,started to scream her heart out and fainted.Kazune,who was supposed to go into the pool last,jumped in and saved Karin.

The teacher came over and took a look at Karin's pulse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!I'll put up the next chapter a little later!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Because Of An Incident!

**Decliner:**I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 2

The teacher announced that Karin couldn't breathe very well,since she swallowed so much water,but thanks to Kazune's quick save she still had room to breathe.Unfortunately,she needed to cough the water out of her system,but Karin's unconcious meaning someone will have to help her cough up the water.

At this,everybody gasped,but only poor Himeka,who had fainted,did not react.Kazune reacted,but not by gasping,but by inhaling deeply and putting his lips to Karin's lips.All the girls who wanted Kazune's first kiss were shocked that he would give it to Karin,who was a newbie.

What did Karin,this newcomer,have that they don't?!the girls fumed.

Kazune started pushing her chest so she was forced to breathe and cough up the water that she swallowed.

Karin finally cough up all the water and was breathing normally.When Kazune saw this,he started hugging her and crying,which all the girls in the class to screaming.Himeka woke up at this.

What nobody noicted was that while he was hugging her,he was coming her hair with his fingers and muttering this like,"I'm glad you're alright..."and"I love you so much,but you don't even know how much I love you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Because Of An Incident!

**Decliner:**I don't own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 3

The teacher asked Kazune and Himeka,"Could you guys help get Karin to the infirmary and call her parents?"We'll get her to the infirmary,but there's really no need to call her parents,since she has no parents and she's living with us!"Kazune said coolly.

Everyone,but Himeka and Kazune were standing still with shock.

Suddenly,the girls started crying their hearts out,but the Kazune-Z cried the hardest.All the boys and the teacher tried

During the commotion,Kazune picked up Karin,she felt light as a feather,but she was supposed to feel like a bag of bricks!

As they walked to the infirmary,Himeka was sniffing because she knew that it was part of her fault that Karin almost drowned,but she knew Karin would forgive her no matter what happenned to herself.Kazune understood this,so he didn't try to comfort Himeka and if he wanted to,he couldn't because his hands were full by holding Karin.

Suddenly,Himeka stopped walkind and asked,"You love Karin,don't you Kazune?"

Kazune stopped walking at this.

He was blushing furiously,but managed to ask,"Why do you ask?"

"Because,I love you,but you love Karin.And...Karin knows that I love you,so she'll let me have any chance she can give me to be with you!"Himeka said with tears streaking down her face now.

Kazune said,"I'll try to explain it to Karin and if she won't accept it,you'll have to explain it to her yourself,Himeka."

Himeka stopped crying and said,"We should get moving or else Karin will wake up.""Good idea."said Kazune,looking out of a school window.

At last they reached the infirmary and on the sign in sheet,Kazune wrote:

**Patient:Karin**

**Visitors:Kazune and Himeka**

**Reason(s) for coming:Karin almost drowned in the pool and she coughed up water (with help)and was able to breathe normally.**

Kazune walked over to an empty bed and layed Karin down.He tucked her in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

Special thanks to KazunexKarin and da Panda for adding me as their favorite author! 


	4. Chapter 4

Love because Of An Incident!

**Decliner:**I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 4

"I saw that you know."Himeka said rubbing it in Kazune's face.

"I know you did,so stop making fun of me!"Kazune yelled at Himeka,but not too loudly.

Himeka giggled at this.

Suddenly,the nurse walked in and took a look at the check in sign.She went pale after reading it.

She walked over to Karin and did a couple of tests on her.

After 10 tests,the nurse told Kazune and Himeka,"She's concious now,but she doesn't want to see anybody right now..."

Kazune and Himeka both had really worried faces,so the nurse,whose name was Ms.Sakura,went to see Karin and asked her if she wanted to see Kazune and Himeka.

Karin was surprised at this,but she agreed.

Ms.Sakura motioned Kazune and Himeka in and they rushed foward.

Karin asked Ms.Sakura to leave for a little while and Ms.Sakura promptly left.

Kazune and Himeka tried to start aplogizing profusely,but was cut off by Karin,"I'm sorry for not telling you guys about my problem with the deep end...""Anyway,I fell in a wave pool,but it was the deep end of the wave pool and I was only 3,so I didn't learn how to swim yet.A lifeguard saved me,but I ended up in the hospital for 2 days.That's why I didn't go to the deep end."

"We understand,but we're really sorry for making you go to the deep end when you didn't want to go there."said Kazune and Himeka.

"...Um,if it's not a problem,Himeka,could you leave,I'd like to talk to Karin alone..."Kazune said.

Himeka smiled smugly at Kazune and Kazune wriggled nervously.

Karin smiled at Himeka and Himeka left.

"So Kazune,"Karin asked with a smile on his face,"what did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Special thanks to lil-sanachan for adding me as a favorite author! 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Because Of An Incident!

Decliner:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 5

"Um,did you hear anything when you were unconscious?"Kazune asked,blushing.

"Well,no...But I heard screaming,then crying..."Karin muttered.

"...I guess I'll have to explain it to you in person..."Kazune told her,blushing to a bright pink.

"Kazune are you feeling alright?Your face is bright pink."asked Karin,bolting up to a sitting position.

"It's nothing."Kazune said bluntly."Anyway...The thing I wanted to talk about was..."

"Don't scare me like that ever again!"Kazune blurted out,sobbing and hugging Karin for all she was worth.

Karin was shocked at his confession and actions,but hugged him back anyway.

Her arms wrapped around him was comforting,so he didn't cry anymore and he snuggled closer to her until he was on top of her and she was laying back down on the bed.

To Karin's mortification,she realized that she was actually enjoying this!

_How could I!I can't betray Himeka like this!Not after all she's done for me!!!_Karin thought,so she started wriggling.

Kazune felt the wriggling and surprisingly,tears on his clothes and face.

He understood what Karin meant,so he got off her and started to wipe Karin's tears away with his handkerchief.

Karin stopped crying and said,"Why are you doing this Kazune!"

Kazune silenced her with a flaming kiss.

When they finally ended it,Karin's heart and mind were wanting more,but the thought of poor Himeka,held her back.

"I lo...I love you,okay!Himeka understands that I love you and not her. She took it really well."Kazune blurted out.

Karin froze for a couple minutes and there was an awkward silence.

"I love you...But,don't hurt yourself or else Himeka will be really worried."Karin whispered.

* * *

Sorry this took so long!I had to fly home from Paris,try out my summer school,and get my new Internet connection started!Next chapter will be up in a couple of days... 


	6. Chapter 6

Love Because Of An Incident!

Decliner:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 6

"How would you like to learn how to swim,Karin?"asked Kazune.

"Hmmm...Maybe when I get better..."said Karin,yawning.

"You're getting sleepy,I'll leave you to sleep and we'll pick you up after school,okay?"Kazune told Karin.

"Wait a sec Kazune!Come here."called a sleepy Karin.

Kazune went over to Karin's bed and Karin whispered,"You haven't given me my goodnight kiss..."

So Karin was drawn in Kazune long,but flaming kiss.Their tounges went into each other's mouths.

When it was over,both of them were panting.Kazune let Karin lay down and go to sleep before he left her in the infirmary.

Himeka was waiting outside and when she saw Kazune,she asked,"So how did the conversation go?"

"I-It went fine Himeka..!"Kazune yelled in a rushed voice(he was blushing).Himeka started laughing so hard that she had a stomachache and had to lay down next to Karin.

After she calmed down a bit,Himeka said"The nurse is in there.You can tell her that you're leaving and that I have a stomachache,so I'm staying here."

So,Kazune went into the room Himeka was pointing at,which was Room #25.He saw the nurse immediately and told her,"Himeka got a sudden stomachache,so she'll be staying with Karin.And I'll be going back to class now."

The nurse said,"Are you sure you don't want to keep an eye on your two friends?After all...",the nurse suddenly turned into a evil goddess,"I am helping the Karasumas!"

_What!The nurse is working for the Karasumas!I can't believe that Kirio!This time,he went TOO FAR!_,Kazune thought while transforming into his god form.

In the infirmary,Karin woke up with a jolt and ran over to where Room #25,where she could feel two strong auras fighting each other.

Himeka trailed Karin,because Karin was still weak from drowning.

When she opened the door,she was shocked to see the NURSE in a GODDESS form!Kazune was in his,too!Both of them stopped fighting when they saw Karin.

Karin snapped out of it first and turned into her goddess form and yelled"Goddess Thunder!"


	7. Chapter 7

Love Because Of An Incident!

Declaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 7

"Karin!You shouldn't transform when you're sick!"Kazune said,scolding Karin,but Karin said,"I'm not Karin!I'm Athena,since Karin called me over to fight for her...She wanted to protect you,but I told her that in HER condition,she wouldn't be able to fight.She asked me if I could fight for her,just this once,and I agreed."

"Thank you for helping Karin,Athena."Kazune said.

"Not a problem!Anyway, I taught her a couple new attacks,so you can stop transforming and then fainting,Kazune"replied a smiling Athena,then Athena faded away.

Kazune was fast enough to catch Karin and put her back in bed,with the help of Himeka.Kazune ended up fainting and staying in the infirmary with Karin,while Himeka went home,because everything that had happened,took up the WHOLE school day and Karin and Kazune would be staying at the infirmary for the night.

* * *

Sorry!I know it's short,but the next one will be longer!I promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

Love Because Of An Incident!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 8

The next morning,Kazune woke up in the infirmary and whispered "Karin?"

"Yes?(Note:Karin had been watching him sleep and planting kisses on his cheek for a while now.)"asked Karin,who was next to him(YES!!!IN THE SAME BED!!!If the Kazune-z found out about this...).

"Aaagggghhhhh!!!"yelled Kazune.

"Jeez!Can't you **not** be loud in the morning!"Karin asked.

"Then could you kindly,explain to me why you were in my bed?!"Kazune asked gritting his teeth.

"For your information,YOU were in MY bed if you haven't noticed!"Karin said coolly.

Kazune took a look at the beds.Karin slept in the first one and he was supposed to sleep in the second one.

"Sorry,Karin.But I didn't go into the bed with you."Kazune said sorrowfully.

"I know because you usually faint after turning into a god.Plus,you wouldn't dare go in bed in the middle of the night without me knowing."Karin replied with a pitiful smile.

Kazune thought for a moment...

"Ugh!I now know who put me in your bed instead of mine,HIMEKA!"said Kazune blushing.

"Himeka knew all this time didn't she...Kazune?"Karin asked.

"Well,yeah and I didn't even tell her anything!She found out by herself with those invisible fake** bug **antennas of hers!"Kazune told Karin.

Suddenly,they heard a knock at the door.A voice called,"Kazune?Karin?It's Himeka.I'm coming in..."

"Hi Himeka!"suddenly Karin's face turns pale and pushes Kazune out of the room.

"What are you doing pushing me out of the room,Karin?!"yelled Kazune.

"Two words for you Kazune,(1)B-U-G!(2)R-U-N!"whispered Karin.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhhh!B-Buggggggggggg!!!"Kazune screamed and started running around in circles.

"Where is the bug,Karin?"Himeka asked.

"Walk straight six steps,and then walk right twenty-five steps!"Karin told Himeka in a shaky voice.

"One question before I look for this 'bug'."Himeka said.

"What?"asked Karin.

"Why are you scared of this bug when you haven't reacted to other bugs,Karin?"asked Himeka.

"Because it's a HUGE BUG and I know someone put it there deliberately!"said Karin in a weak voice.

"Um,Karin-chan,what kind of bug is it if it's HUGE?"asked Himeka.

Karin took a big gulp and whispered"Tarantula!"

"Really?!"Himeka yelled in delight,"Mr.Tarantula!Where are you?"

"Karin you cannot be serious!A tarantula?"said a paled-faced Kazune.

"I'm NOT kidding!It was moving..."Karin said.

"Wheee-hee!I found Mr.Tarantula!Karin wasn't kidding!"Himeka cried happily,and Kazune turned and ran to the garbage can.

When Himeka showed Karin the tarantula,Karin found a cage and let Himeka put it in the cage.

But when Kazune got back from the garbage can,and saw the tarantula,he asked Himeka,"Do you want to keep that awful thing or should I call animal control?"

"I hate to see it go,but its best that you call animal control,because I don't want it to die."said a sad Himeka.

Karin called animal control and they came and picked it up in a couple of minutes(15 minutes to be precise).


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I will be going to summer school starting 06-27-07 and it will end on 08-11-07.This summer school is on weekends too,so you might not get any updates soon...Sorry for the inconvenience!Please review!After 08-11-07,I will be erasing this Author's Note from this story!


	10. Chapter 9

Love Because Of An Incident!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 9

After the tiring,early morning tarantula incident,Karin stayed in the infirmary. They called a REAL doctor.His name was Dr.C.He did so tests on Karin and the doctor told Kazune and Himeka that Karin would be needing at least two days of rest.The Karin told Kazune and Himeka she'd be fine on her own,but Kazune didn't trust the Karasumas.When Karin was weak,she was an easy target for enemies.

Kazune and Himeka had school,so they couldn't look after Karin.Instead,Kazusa watched over Karin.Karin went to sleep at 8:05,after the school bell had rung.

When Karin was asleep,she had a dream about Kazune and her on a date at the park.It was when the sun was setting.When they saw the sunset,they understood their feelings for each other and Kazune said,"I-I love you,Karin."Karin blushed and said,"I-I love you too,Kazune..."

In the middle of the sunset,Kazune placed his lips slowly on Karin's and made Karin's mouth open.Kazune slipped his tongue into Karin's mouth and explored her mouth.Karin did the same.They both wished it could have lasted longer,but they had to breathe.

When the kiss was over,so was Karin's dream.

She woke up and saw that it was only 10:00.Then,she heard a stomach growl,but it wasn't hers.She looked around and saw that it was Kazusa.

Kazusa blushed(she has a weakness:getting hungrier faster than normal).She asked,"Will you be alright by yourself?I'm going to find some food for myself first,then I'll get you something to eat."

"For the hundred millionth time already!I WILL BE FINE!!!"yelled Karin.

So Kazusa ran off to find some food.


	11. Chapter 10

Love Because Of An Incident!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 10

Kazusa ran off at the worst time...

_Flashback:_

The 'fake nurse' fled to Kirio Karasuma/'Mr.Glasses-man.

Unfortunately,Kirio Karasuma was in a bad mood.

What is it now Kathy?!"Kirio growled."This BETTER be good news!"

"The novice goddess has been weakened by drowning and transforming. It should be the best time to defeat her,but Kujyou's sister is watching over the novice. Of course,she has a weakness,and a very weak one indeed:to get hungry after 2 hours."the fake-nurse reported quickly,but slow enough that her master could understand.

"...Good work Kathy,but do you know when she last ate?"asked Kirio evilly.

"In fact I do,8:00 AM."

"So she'll get hungry at 10:00AM and then we'll attack the novice goddess."muttered Kirio,who was looking at the clock that read 9:45AM.

* * *

Sorry it's so short!It's almost 11 so I got to go to bed!Thanks for reviewers and if any of you guys are fans of Kyo Kara Maoh,I'll be almost done with the first few chapters!Please review any of my stories:Sleepy Confessions,Love Because of An Incident,and(Kyo Kara Maoh Fanfic coming soon!Probaly this week!)Married!. 


	12. Chapter 11

Love Because Of An Incident!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 11

* * *

I guess I'm not tired yet so I'll write a quick short chapter!

* * *

Kazusa was picking many peas and carrots from her garden to share with Karin-chan,but she was interrupted by a 3 sudden transformations(she can feel when someone transforms)near the infirmary.

"Oh no!If Karin gets hurt,Kazune's SO going to kill me!But I can only borrow transformations with Kazune!"

Kazusa thought.Kazusa put her peas and carrots near a tree and transformed into her bird form. She started flying towards the school and Kazune's class right now,math!

Kazusa wasn't allowed to show anybody her bunny ears unless its REALLY important,so she stayed in bird form. She reached Kazune's math classroom window and started tapping it like crazy.

Everybody stared at the bird and Kazune walked over to open the window for Kazusa.She landed on his shoulder and chirped"3 people have transformed near the infirmary!I think Karin might me fighting the Karasumas right now!"


	13. Chapter 12

Love Because Of An Incident!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 12

Author's Note:Please do not kill me since I have not written for a LONG time!

"What!!!"Kazune said,a little too loudly.

"Teacher,may I be excused?"Kazune said sweetly.

"To where,Kujyou?"the teacher bluntly asked.

"Umm,Karin is in the infirmary and she just got worse..."Kazune said.

Suddenly the Kazune-Z started screaming,"Why!Why must it be HER!!!"

The teacher was about to yell for the Kazune-Z to be quiet,but was cut off by Kazune,"YOU shut up!She's MY girlfriend and YOU can't do anything about it!If you try ANY pranks on her...I promise you'll be blamed!And besides,since I have someone I like,my don't you disband already!!!"and stomped out of his math class,leaving behind a shocked class.

"NOW that you don't see every day!"Kazusa teased,who transformed to her human form,with a hat on(to cover her bunny ears).

"..."a blushing Kazune stayed quiet while Kazusa giggled at him.

"By the way,where is Karin again?"asked Kazune.

"Jeez!You REALLY need to listen more often!Karin is fighting in the infirmary. We'd be lucky if those three didn't tear up the room!"replied Kazusa.

Kazune made a dash for the infirmary.

_Meanwhile(back in math class):_

_"We can't believe him!We have loved him since the moment we saw him,and now...He falls for a girl he has known for a few months!"wailed the Kazune-Z._

Kazune and Kazusa reach the infirmary to see Karin land an attack on Kirio and the fake nurse (at the same time!)that Karin had never used before,"Thunder Wave!"(this move surrounds the opponent with...well,a waves of thunder and if the opponent moves around,they'll get electrified!).

_Flashback:_

_"I have taught Karin some new moves."said Athena._

_End of Flashback._


	14. Author's Warning!

**Author's Warning**

**The next chapters are unusual,so I am writing this warning:Chapter 13 will be QUITE(!)PERVERTED,and I know some of you don't like that stuff. I have made TWO versions of chapter 13.If you like perverted stuff,just press the next button(the purple one!).If you don't like that kind of stuff,press the arrow and pick,chapter 13 version 2!You can try both versions if you like both kinds!Have fun reading,and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I thank all the people who have read my stories and I am sorry for all the delays!I also thank the people who have put my story on their favorites list,favorite author list,author alert,or/and story alert!**

**I especially want to thank Kamika-Kazune for helping me from the day I started FanFiction!**

**I hope you guys will look forward to the sequel of this story which is called,A Perfect Couple!**


	15. Chapter 13

LBOAI!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Warning!:There are spoilers from volume 6!

Chapter 13:Final

When Kazune arrived,Karin called him over. She slipped her left hand in his right hand and yelled,"Fullmoon Attack!"At first,nothing happened,but suddenly,Athena's staff,turned into Apollo's staff which started glowing and forming an energy orb near the tip of the crescent moon. When the orb was big as a snowball,it launched by itself,right at Kirio. Kazune was shocked at the staff's sudden transformation. Kirio,however tried to dodge the energy ball,but unfortunately,the ball of energy followed him. Karin sent another energy ball at the fake nurse(bigger though,big as a bouncy ball!) and then Karin burst out in laughter. Her enemy weren't deprived of "Thunder Wave"yet,so they were both getting shocked and followed!

"Grrr!I'll retreat for now,_amateur_ goddess! "yelled Kirio while he was running out the door.

Kazune and Karin heard two BOOMs and knew that the attacks hit.

Kazune was standing still with shock because he never knew that Karin could use his power anytime she wanted.

Karin suddenly closed her eyes and she fell forward,transforming back to her normal self. Thankfully,Kazune snapped out of his daze and caught Karin. He laid Karin back on the bed.

"Kazusa,make sure to bring food with you so Karin doesn't get hurt again. Now go eat your lunch.I'll take over now."Kazune said.

"Yes,big brother..."Kazusa said,her stomach growling. Kazusa walked outside,transformed back into her bird form,and flew to find her lunch.

Kazune was left alone with Karin and he was thinking what their future would be like. Kazune wanted to marry her and have kids soon,but they needed to be older to be able to do that. Kazune suddenly realized that he never let go of Karin's hand yet. He covered her hand with his and felt that he hand was freezing cold!He left go of her hand and felt he forehead.

Karin was cold and sweating!

Karin jerked right up and felt pain instantly.

"Kazune-kun...Please...don't leave me...I...feel cold...and it hurts...I don't!I don't want to end up like you...last time..."Karin whispered. Karin closed her eyes without her knowing and Kazune started panicking.

_I'm so sorry Karin,but I must do it. After all,you did it once to me and now its my turn to save you. _Kazune thought while taking off his shirt.

After he finished taking off his shirt,he started unbuttoning Karin's dress. When he finally got Karin's dress undone(well,he took off the whole thing actually...),he lifted her half-naked body up and took off her lacy pink bra!

Kazune REALLY had to fight the urge to take off her underwear too!Kazune hugged Karin to keep her warm and she got warmer in fifteen minutes.

When Kazune was sure that Karin was warm enough,he started buttoning his own shirt first because he wanted to look at Karin's body,which he wouldn't be able to see in a long time.

Kazune had his perverted idea of taking off her underwear again,but it was stronger this time and he couldn't fight the urge anymore.

Kazune started slipping her underpants off (they match her bra,lacy and pink)and decided that he would kiss her all(not her private place though!)over her body before she woke up and if he would guarantee that she would enjoy every last minute of it.

Kazune started kissing Karin near her breasts and started going up.

Karin woke up when he got to her neck and she whispered in Kazune's ear,"Kazune...what are you doing?"

Kazune kept going up,"Showing...that...I truly...love...you!"as he ended the final kiss on her lips.

Karin blushed as they had a whole minute of one kiss. They could have gone on forever,but they needed to breathe.

After a couple of deep breathes,Kazune asked Karin,"Did you enjoy that,my princess?"as he started to massage her waist(Note:Karin is still naked!).

Karin started to blush again and decided that he should get something from her too!

Her fingers felt around for Kazune's hand.

Once she got his hand,she put it between her breasts.

Kazune decided to ask Karin a question he wanted to ask her for a long time."Karin...Would...Would you marry me when we get older?"

Karin blushed and leaned in for an answer...

Her lips touched his and they went for a gentle kiss.

After 30 seconds,Karin broke the kiss and told him,"Yes,Kazune...I promise to marry you when we get older,but under one condition..."

"What condition is that,Karin?"asked Kazune curiously.

"(1)That you'll wait until I get ANNOYING Jin and Miichi(_Outside:they both sneezed_)out of the way before doing this again."

"Ha ha! Very funny Karin!"Kazune said,getting Karin into a sitting position and started helping her dress.

Karin blushed,but let Kazune dress her,even though he did it after giving her a hickey on both of her breasts,both sides of her neck,and another kiss.

Karin did get dressed and was surprised that the hickeys near her neck didn't show.She told this to Kazune.

"Of course I put them there carefully!I don't want you to get killed by those PESKY Kazune-Z!"

"Thanks...Kazune-kun."Karin said blushing.

The couple jumped at the sound of the dismissal bell.

Karin and Kazune held hands and walked home.

**Like I said in my author's warning,this was QUITE(!)PERVERTED,so you can't tell me that I didn't warn you!Watch out for the sequel,A Perfect Couple,which is PERVERTED too!**

**The only reason I made this story perverted was because I don't remember who...,but someone wanted more details,romantic parts,and to drag out the romantic parts(make it longer).**


	16. Chapter 13 Version 2

LBOAI!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Warning!:There are spoilers from volume 6!

Chapter 13:Final:Version 2

When Kazune arrived,Karin called him over. She slipped her left hand in his right hand and yelled,"Fullmoon Attack!"At first,nothing happened,but suddenly,Athena's staff,turned into Apollo's staff which started glowing and forming an energy orb near the tip of the crescent moon. When the orb was big as a snowball,it launched by itself,right at Kirio. Kazune was shocked at the staff's sudden transformation. Kirio,however tried to dodge the energy ball,but unfortunately,the ball of energy followed him. Karin sent another energy ball at the fake nurse(bigger though,big as a bouncy ball!) and then Karin burst out in laughter. Her enemy weren't deprived of "Thunder Wave"yet,so they were both getting shocked and followed!

"Grrr!I'll retreat for now,_amateur_ goddess! "yelled Kirio while he was running out the door.

Kazune and Karin heard two BOOMs and knew that the attacks hit.

Kazune was standing still with shock because he never knew that Karin could use his power anytime she wanted.

Karin suddenly closed her eyes and she fell forward,transforming back to her normal self. Thankfully,Kazune snapped out of his daze and caught Karin. He laid Karin back on the bed.

"Kazusa,make sure to bring food with you so Karin doesn't get hurt again. Now go eat your lunch.I'll take over now."Kazune said.

"Yes,big brother..."Kazusa said,her stomach growling. Kazusa walked outside,transformed back into her bird form,and flew to find her lunch.

Kazune was left alone with Karin and he was thinking what their future would be like. Kazune wanted to marry her and have kids soon,but they needed to be older to be able to do that. Kazune suddenly realized that he never let go of Karin's hand yet. He covered her hand with his and felt that he hand was freezing cold!He left go of her hand and felt he forehead.

Karin was cold and sweating!

Karin jerked right up and felt pain instantly.

"Kazune-kun...Please...don't leave me...I...feel cold...and it hurts...I don't!I don't want to end up like you...last time..."Karin whispered. Karin closed her eyes without her knowing and Kazune started panicking.

_I'm so sorry Karin,but I must do it. After all,you did it once to me and now its my turn to save you. _Kazune thought while taking off his shirt.

After he finished taking off his shirt,he started unbuttoning Karin's dress. When he finally got Karin's dress undone,he lifted her half-naked body up and took off her bra.

Kazune hugged Karin to keep her warm and she got warmer in fifteen minutes.

When Kazune was sure that Karin was warm enough,he started buttoning his own shirt first.

Kazune started dressing Karin,but unfortunately,she woke up when he lifted her to attach her bra.

Karin yelped and grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"What were you doing,Kazune-kun?"whispered a blushing Karin.

"Just doing what you did last time..."Kazune said,blushing.

Kazune couldn't hold his question in any longer,"Karin,when we get older...would you marry me?!"

Karin blushed and said,"Of course!I love you,Kazune,more than anything else in the world!"

Kazune pulled her into a loving kiss and they broke the kiss when Karin's blanket was slipping off.

Karin blushed when Kazune got her clothes and helped her dress.

Right after Kazune dressed Karin back in her dress,the dismissal bell rang and they both jumped up and ran to check out.

Kazune held Karin's hand and started running home.

**This was the not perverted version of chapter 13 and I know some people don't like perverted stuff,so I made this version!**

**Look out for the sequel,A Perfect Couple!**


End file.
